Develop detailed categorizations of household-family types in order to carry out a comparative analysis of patterns of household-family structure among the Hispanic, Black, and Anglo populations in the United States. Special emphasis will be given to Mexican Americans. However, analysis of Puerto Ricans and Cubans are also proposed. An exhaustive and detailed taxonomy will be derived which will combine the concept of household with that of family structure. The cross-sectional patterns obtained for all five groups (Mexican Americans, Puerto Ricans, Cubans, Blacks, and Anglos) will be compared as will the pattern of changes among the groups over the 1960-1980 interval.